Sionis Wiki
Welcome to the Sionis Wiki Sionis is a minecraft map made in 2012 by and Xbox User: EdwinIsAwesome7. Its notoriety stretches several gaming communities and its planned development of a sequel in March 2014 will bring it to the eighth generation of gaming consoles. Sionis (Minecraft Map) Sionis is a Minecraft Map created in 2012 over the multipurpose gaming platform "Xbox 360". It was created by the Xbox user EdwinIsAwesome7 and has been widely successful since its release, notably due to the freedom in which it grants its players and the tight knit community it services. Initially Sionis had a very small and unplanned release and much debate surrounds who the first Xbox user on Sionis other than its creator was. Several contenders include but are not limited to the Xbox users: IxColdFusionxI, IxVoidFusionxI and TropicalxTaco. After the first few weeks of its launch as a map more players began to join, and Sionis made a large expansion. Soon after the boom in population the creator of the map decided to take its success a step further, in making a currency out of the mineable resources on the map. This makeshift economy worked to facilitate and advance a player perceived purpose to the map, by granting them both material usage and in-game wealth that could be accumulated by how much and how frequently they chose to mine ore. The creator also wanted to organize a city in which the newfound economy could work to influence commerce, and give players the freedom to buy and sell as they saw fit. He instituted a policy that was at the time controversial among the members of Sionis, it stated that any member outside of a set of boundaries near the creator's home was in violation of said policy and would be taxed if they remained disobedient. The fear of taxation although deemed unfair by members such as IxVoidFusionxI (who circa pre-sovereign state lived distant from the boundary line) was generally abided by, this was later thought of as a "blessing in disguise" by many. Sionian Government Although debatable, for most of its existence Sionis has been thought to be a capitalist society but nearly became a dictatorship on many occasions. During war the command of Sionian troops was typically given to the creator of the map, EdwinIsAwesome7, but several other sub-commanders held authority as well. Although there was never an official leader of Sionian government, EdwinIsAwesome7 was generally thought of to most as the leader of Sionis. Critical decisions were made in a large spire with four branches called "The Senate". The Senate was an architectural masterpiece at the time, and was once the tallest structure in Sionis, almost reaching sky limit. In order for decisions to be made all people within the borders of Sionis would be required to come to a senate meeting and vote on the issue at hand. LAEN (League of Allied Elven Nations) LEAN was another country on the map which consisted primarily of the Xbox users: THORR43, Mikeman131, X5LENDER M4NX and several others. It was the primary economic and sociopolitical adversary of Sionis and was the driving force of the Sionian Revolution. It engaged in two wars with Sionis, both of which were historically noted as losses for LEAN and victories for Sionis, however LEAN forces won numerous battles against Sionian troops, and often had superior armor and tactics to Sionian troops. Another factor which forced the Sionian military to adapt and improve. Sionian Revolution I Sionian Revolution I (also known as Sionian Uprising) was a conflict between LAEN forces and the Sionian Army in which LAEN invaded Sionis. Sionian historical records indicate LEAN invaded in the interests of territorial expansion, whist LAEN's historical records indicate it was due to social tension and a building Cold War with Sionis. At the start of the invasion Sionian forces were defeated in both the primary, and secondary border defense stations known today as the Battle of the Outer Limits. Once LAEN's forces seized control of the city and outnumbered force consisting of users: oG McCloskey and EdwinIsAwesome7 fought in defense of the city using guerilla warfare. Their beginning failures to recapture the city were known as The Battle of Rising Dawn, and Defense of the Outer Limits. Eventually Sionian forces summed up last minute reinforcements which turned the tide of the war, and Sionis took back their country. Invasion of the Nether I The first invasion of the nether was triggered by increasing hostility towards the NRA (or Nether Royal Army) by the citizens of Sionis. A join tasked invasion of Sionian and LEAN forces were sent into the Nether. Their victory there marked huge economic gain for both Sionis and LAEN. Invasion of the Nether II The second invasion was far less avidly recorded. Nevertheless it was still noted as a loss for the NRA. Sionian Reconstruction Sionian Reconstruction took place shortly after the Third Era. It was a massive undertaking by the people of Sionis to rebuild Sionis completely in celebration of the new age. In order to do this the Sionian government first got permission from every land owner in Sionis to demolish their property in exchange for the movement of their possessions to a new apartment complex built near the outskirts of the city limits. Instead of the grounded and low level building designs that Sionis was accustomed to, it was refitted with large iron block buildings that reached the sky limit. These buildings were an expression of Sionian wealth and prosperity and were meant to usher in the new age by urbanizing the entire city. Each building was connected by a complex and at times non-functional railway system. It introduced a precursor of previously unavailable technologies such as mail, mass-transit, and state-sponsored luxury never before seen to Sionian residents. The government jokingly summed it up in the phrase "The sky limit is the limit." and Sionis's industrial revolution had begun. In massive engineering projects, buildings soared to the skyline, and every resident was now united under one apartment complex. A massive mall was built to service the free-market economy that first built up Sionis. The decision was surrounded in controversy, and many residents actually remarked that the massive buildings had decreased their quality of life. Sionis's sudden shift into the Third Era was as hated as it was loved and would become an intricate part of Sionian society. Sionian Revolution II The second Sionian Revolution has been accredited to many factors such as some public displeasure with the Sionian Industrial Revolution and anger toward increasing government control. This time the revolt was triggered by certain citizens of Sionis, and is also known historically on the map as "The Sionian Civil War". The rebels strived to form their own city-state which Sionian loyalists nicknamed "Saigon", which would be free of Sionian government control. Their rebellion was sponsored by LAEN and began in a remote outpost on an island on the limits of the map. There they build a massive iron block fortress where they intended to defend against almost certain Sionian state sponsored retaliation in response to their division. Their announcement of independence was directly after the construction of the new Sionian Military Base and Training HQ (or SMBTH), and in it EdwinIsAwesome7, IxVoidFusionxI, FloppenFajita00, and oG McCloskey began drafting battle plans, testing weapons, and training for the upcoming assault on the rebel base. The Sionian attack began a Minecraft day after the declaration of independence from the rebel forces. The rebel numbers matched that of the Sionian Army. The original rebellion consisted of the users: IxColdFusionxI, TropicalxTaco, X5LENDER M4NX, and one other. At the start of the battle Sionian forces, led by IxVoidFusionxI made a charge across the frozen sea that separated Sionis from the rebel stronghold. Within the first rendered view of Sionian forces by the rebels, rebel forces set off dispensers loaded with arrows. Which temporarily held off the Sionians. Once they understood the alternation of the firing they made a charge closer to the wall. During this charge, the rebels fired their bows at the Sionians, hindering their progress further. Once all Sionians were at the wall to the base they used ladders to climb over which prompted several casualties. Eventually Sionian forces got over the wall and forced the rebel forces to retreat further into the base, but their lack of knowledge of the bases layout, and respawn limitations ended in defeat for Sionis. The rebels had won and the next stage of the war was at hand. Since the Sionis had failed to crush the rebel stronghold, the rebels now had a chance to invade the city. Several Minecraft days after the attack, they did. On a portion of the mine cart rail highway system they raided a former Sionian camp and overtook the mall defenses. In order for them to win they had to capture every building in the city, once they captured the new Senate they would win. Sionis lost every battle to the rebels but successfully defended the Senate building. Eventually they retook the city's other buildings and forced the rebellion to surrender. NRA Invasion of Sionis A brief war took place between the recently reunited Sionis and the NPC forces of the NRA, in which nether NPC's were spawned in Sionis via spawning eggs that had been added in a recent update. The war was relatively short and consisted of Sionian forces storming several Nether strongholds outside of Sionis and detonating charges in a ship that nearly blew up a small portion of the mall. The detonation of the charges was credited to user FloppenFajita00 and Sionis was deemed the winner. Sionian Invasion of LAEN Since the first Sionian Revolution another Cold War was building between Sionis and LAEN. A social stigma existed heavily between the two nations. Sionis had pent up anger at LAEN for invading them, and LAEN had pent up anger at Sionis for winning the war. This time however Sionis was determined to make the first move and several real-time months after the first Sionian Revolution Sionis launched a massive attack on LAEN territory from a stationary ship off the coast of the Elven Isle. It began with the ships TNT cannons designed by a redstone mechanic by the username of Covenent one firing on LAEN beach defenses. Prompting the destruction of a newly build elven hotel. The invasion that followed was unarguably a land sliding defeat for LAEN. Who surrendered shortly thereafter. Saigon Isle Defense Saigon attempted to break away once more from Sionian rule and this time made their new home on a distant part of the map in another uninhabited area and were joined by Elven dissidents. When Sionis launched a beach invasion on the isle, Saigonian forces defended it successfully using the same tactics in the second Sionian Revolution. Sionis and Siagon were now the two major powers of the map. Sionis 2: The Prequel Sionis 2: The Prequel set two eras before the beginning of Sionis 1, is set in Era 2. It is a Minecraft map created by Xbox user EdwinIsAwesome7 in September of 2014 on the Xbox One, the eighth generation follow-up console to Xbox 360. It is an open-world "city map" consisting of a systematic village and municipality system. In stark contrast to its predecessor (chronologically) Sionis 2: The Prequel is set to a much larger backdrop of a world 30 times bigger than the Xbox 360 Sionis. According to its development team, Sionis 2: The Prequel utilized the expanded world size to "create a less regimented world by increasing expanse of inhabitable cities spanning multiple biomes and maps, making Sionis 2 a playground of exploration, trade, and making two tier warfare possible with fights at sea and on ground". Village and Municipality System With an exponential leap in world size, biome variety, building material variation, and more palpable game interface along with improvements in in-game mechanics on the new gaming platform Sionis 2: The Prequel boasts an entirely new system of cities and villages, that is more manifold than the city-states that existed within Sionis 1. At its start, players spawn in a neutral walled city within a snow biome. If the village is occupied by a certain faction, players that allocate themselves with an adversarial faction will be allowed passage to their selective national state occupied territory(ies) or encampment by the factional entity occupying or proclaiming control of mentioned spawn village according to game rules. The spawn village is known as "Remus" is (as of game launch) is controlled by the Sobrek faction. East of Remus is another Sobrek controlled village called "Belsavis" and Southwest of Belsavis is "Tallinn" which is the capital of the Sobrek Empire. Villages and Municipalities During Warfare During a warring period between two factions, villages and municipalities play a key role in the advancement of factional control of the map. Unlike Sionis 1, user "EdwinIsAwesome7" has more limited control over the map and its resources, and any given faction can seize control of the map, and in order for factions to make decisions a leader must be elected within said faction. Villages and Municipalities (or as they are more commonly referred to "cities") are controllable based on the capture and sustained occupation of them by a given faction. Factional control over a village or city is indicated by the raising of that faction's flag over the village or city in a designated area. Each faction must have an established capital city. In order for a capital city to fit the qualifications it must have a central trading hub and an established military outpost within the limits of its walls or appointed boundaries. For example: In Sobrek, Fort Maginot establishes it as a capital city. In order for the defeat of a nationalistic entity to be empirical, its capital city must be in control of the opposing faction and their flag must be raised within its military outpost and town center. In order for the capital of a country to be captured, all of its military bases, occupied villages, and naval outposts must first be seized and captured by the opposing faction; making the defeat of a nation significantly more toilsome than in Sionis 1. Naval Warfare "Naval outposts are a new addition in Sionis 2: The Prequel and will initiate massive changes in the nature of factional warfare." -EdwinIsAwesome7 Naval outposts typically take the form of a single ship or group of ships called a "fleet". There are 4 types of these ships: 3rd Rate Ship of the Line, 2nd Rate Ship of the Line, 1st Rate Ship of the Line, and the Dreadnought. 3rd Rates being least armored and Dreadnoughts being most armored, these ships are scattered throughout the map and can be occupied and maintained as permanent military installations under the control of any given faction. If occupied by a given faction, it will be necessary, during periods of war, for the opposing faction to capture them (along with other villages and ground military outposts) in order to advance to the capital of the faction the opposition faction is warring. In certain areas within the ocean two or more ships may be equipped with TNT cannons and be aimed at another ship or fleet of similar nature, areas such as these are referred to as "chokepoints". Chokepoints Chokepoints, as mentioned above are naval outposts (typically 1st Rates and Dreadnaughts) who have TNT cannons aimed at one another. Their purpose militarily is to slow the advance of another warring faction and are the only instance of naval vandalism allowed on the high seas. All other ships are off-limits to ruin under game rules. Certain instances of chokepoints may also consist of ship-to-ground warfare in which TNT Cannons from a ship and military base may exchange fire from warring factions. This is the only instance where vandalism of ground entities is allowed, within other on-ground conflicts the only things not off-limits to be destroyed are: glass, wool, doors, levers/buttons, trip-wires, and leaves. Declaration of War Warring intervals are allowed within 4 (real-time) weeks of one another, and in order for war to be declared there has to be not only a 4 week gap between the last war and the declaration, but an established faction, an established motive, and established and agreed upon point of start and end to the war. The opposing faction has to have a capital city of declared independence to which there is present: a military base and trading hub. The city must also not already be the capital city of an already existent faction, and an existent faction cannot have two capitals. It is notable that the seceding belligerent has a far harder task than the nation or empire it is seceding from; in order to seize victory it must acquire every military base, ship, village, and declared territory that nation has attained and finally raise its flag in that nation's capital city. The task of the belligerent being seceded from is to defend its interests from the warring and seceded faction and attain victory, it cannot however invade the capital of the seceding nation until either: the seceding nation surrenders it capital, a state of "in forma pauperis" is declared by one member of the warring faction and one member of the defending faction, or all members of the seceding faction disconnect intentionally. The seceding faction must put forth a declaration of war and a declaration of independence explaining their reason for going to war. In order to initiate a declaration they must be present in an embassy with at least one member of the faction they are declaring war on, and one member of their own faction. There will then be a 20 minute grace period before war is declared so members of factions may go back to their selective capital cities and/or villages and prepare for war. State of "In Forma Pauperis" During this state, the defending faction may invade the capital of the faction that declared independence, despite the lack of any withheld territories or military targets of that faction. It is necessary when a belligerent is making continuous attacks on the military interests of the state they are warring and are failing so consistently that the war has no reason to continue and the members of the defending faction are getting restless. In order for this state to be declared one member of the seceding faction must proclaim: "I declare a state of In Forma Pauperis" as must one member of the defending faction. The defending faction may now invade the capital of the seceded faction. Seizure of a Military Base During a war the seizure of a military base will only be defined as complete when members of the offensive faction have killed or forced to surrender all the members of the defensive faction in said base, and destroyed all flags of the defensive faction and replaced them with flags of their faction. Nothing within the base may be destroyed other than the materials acceptable for destruction. A failure to comply with these guidelines will be considered an infringement of game rules and result in an automatic loss of the belligerent faction that did so. Seizure of a Village During a war the seizure of a village will only be defined as complete when members of the offensive faction have killed or forced to surrender all members of the defensive faction in said village, and destroyed all flags of the defensive faction and replaced them with flags of their faction. Nothing within the village may be destroyed other than the materials acceptable for destruction. The looting of chests is allowed as long as they are chests that are visible and a search for chests that are hidden may be initiated. This means blocks within a home or business can be destroyed only if all blocks are replaced, and only if it is in the interests of acquiring a hidden chest. No wall blocks may be destroyed and no government buildings may be destroyed in the search for hidden chests within an occupied village. A failure to comply with these guidelines will be considered an infringement of game rules and result in an automatic loss of the belligerent faction that did so. Seizure of a Ship During a war the seizure of a ship will only be defined as complete when members of the offensive faction have killed or forced to surrender all members of the defensive faction in said ship, and destroyed all flags of the defensive faction and replaced them with flags of their faction. Nothing within the ship may be destroyed other than the materials acceptable for destruction. No hidden chest searches are allowed in a ship. A failure to comply with these guidelines will be considered an infringement of game rules and result in an automatic loss of the belligerent faction that did so. Seizure of a Capital City During a war the seizure of a capital city will only be defined as complete when members of the offensive faction have killed or forced to surrender all members of the defensive faction in said capital city, and destroyed all flags of the defensive faction and replaced them with flags of their faction. Nothing within the capital may be destroyed other than the materials acceptable for destruction. No chest looting searches that involve the breaking of blocks is allowed in a capital city, however chest looting is. Change of administration with members of an offensive faction is only applicable once the members of that faction have seized all of the defensive faction's military installations anywhere on the map, seized the defensive faction's capital, and successfully defended their own declared seceded capital. Once all of these qualifications are met, the only counter-revolution that can take place is one 4 real time weeks after the offensive faction's full victory. The counter-revolution must meet all the qualifications that a offensive or seceded faction must have met in the passages above. A failure to comply with these guidelines will be considered an infringement of game rules and result in an automatic loss of the belligerent faction that did so. Credits of Map Creation "Yes Dylan I agree, this has been 60/40, and you will be noted as a founding member of this new Sionis, of which you have done so much to see created." -EdwinIsAwesome7 "Hey this watchtower actually looks tolerable Chase, unlike those dogshit burritos you were so famous for making in the original Sionis." -EdwinIsAwesome7 "Actually Edwin, those buildings were made when I had a limited understanding of building things, so fuck you, as I always say when someone else has the upper hand." -FloppenFajita00 "I am going to build Jeff's River Mart Edwin, and you are going to accept it." -IxCold FusionxI "Billy, tell Edwin this library looks like shit, because I have no regard for his feelings." -IxVoid FusionxI "Brett I honestly don't see that much wrong with it." -TropicalxTaco Inner monologue of all people involved but EdwinIsAwesome7: "This library really does look like shit, but Brett is the only person ballsy enough to let Edwin know." -Everyone on Earth Ever Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse